enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Prvi svjetski rat u hrvatskoj historiografi ji .
Posebna izdanja I. :Razdoblje Prvoga svjetskog rata dugi je niz godina bilo zanemareno u hrvatskoj historiografi ji i do manje promjene došlo je s osamostaljenjem Republike Hrvatske. I prije toga pojedine su teme bile istraživane više od drugih (rad Jugoslavenskog odbora i ujedinjenje u novu državnu zajednicu), štoviše, bilo ih je vrlo poželjno istraživati, dok o drugima nije bilo uputno niti govoriti. Najviše stigmatizirano bilo je ratovanje u Srbiji 1914., za vrijeme tzv. Prvog pohoda na Srbiju, kada je došlo do izravnoga napada postrojbi austrougarske vojske popunjavane Hrvatima i Srbima iz Hrvatske te Bošnjacima iz Bosne i Hercegovine na tlo Kraljevine Srbije. Stotinu godina kasnije nastoji se ispraviti ta povijesna nepravda, koliko uspješno vidjet će se kroz koju godinu kada budu objavljene sve studije potaknute upravo stogodišnjicom Prvoga svjetskog rata. Uvod Svi koji su se ikada uhvatili u koštac s pisanjem makar i najmanjega rada o bilo kojoj temi iz razdoblja Prvoga svjetskog rata znaju koliko je to zahtjevan zadatak, posebice ukoliko ga se želi odraditi u skladu s propozicijama historiografske znanosti. Što se više istražuje, iskrsava sve više pitanja na koja dostupna literatura uglavnom ne daje odgovora pa svatko nastoji isplivati iz problema najbolje što zna i umije. Koliko uspješno, ocijenit će sadašnji i budući korisnici radova. Pri tomu je velika sreća, ili prokletstvo, što je Austro-Ugarska Monarhija bila birokratski vrlo uređena zemlja u kojoj se popisivalo doslovno sve, pa je iza sebe ostavila kilometre arhivske građe različitoga podrijetla i kvalitete te brojne tiskane publikacije poput statističkih godišnjaka, godišnjih izvještaja, spomenica ili izvještaja te poprilično novinske građe. U razvijenim historiografi jama, poput njemačke, austrijske, francuske, talijanske ili britanske, istraživanje Prvoga svjetskoga rata postavljeno je na posve drugačijoj osnovi i kudikamo je lakše izvedivo jer su temeljna istraživanja odrađena ubrzo nakon njega, da bi tijekom 1930-ih počele izlaziti prve sinteze povijesti toga sukoba od kojih su mnoge i dan danas nezaobilazna literatura u Hrvatskoj jer suvremenijih djela iste ili slične problematike još uvijek nema. Jedna od njih je Österreich-Ungarns letzter Krieg, edicija od 16 svezaka (8 svezaka teksta i isto toliko priloga), Österreich-Ungarns letzter Krieg 1914-1918, Edmund Glaise-Horstenau (ur.), 8 sv., Wien: Verlag der Militärwissenschaft en Mitteillungen, 1930.-1939. koja je osnova za istraživanje hrvatske vojne povijesti. U izdanju istoga izdavača (Verlag der Militärwissenschaft en Mitteillungen iz Beča) izašlo je jako puno vrlo korisne literature o austrougarskoj vojsci i Monarhiji općenito, no ništa od toga nije prevedeno na hrvatski, a originali su teško nabavljivi jer ih posjeduje svega nekoliko knjižnica u Hrvatskoj. Drugo je djelo antologijska knjiga Pierrea Renouvina Europska kriza i Prvi svjetski rat (La crise europeenne et la premiere guerre mondiale, 1934.) i, iako Hrvatske u njoj ima vrlo malo, nezaobilazna je za shvaćanje toga povijesnog razdoblja, posebice za studente povijesti i zainteresiranu širu javnost. Odnos prema toj knjizi možda najbolje oslikava odnos prema Prvom svjetskom ratu u Hrvatskoj. Renouvinova knjiga prvi put je prevedena na hrvatski tek 1965.,Pierre Renouvin, Evropska kriza i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Naprijed, 1965. dok je drugo izdanje, odnosno, točnije rečeno, posve novo izdanje, objavljeno 2008. do kada je stari prijevod bio gotovo nenabavljiv.Pierre Renouvin, Europska kriza i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Golden marketing – Tehnička knjiga, 2008. Općenito, Hrvatska vrlo loše stoji s prijevodima svjetske literature, tako primjerice nikada nije prevedeno antologijsko djelo Barbare Wertheim Tuchman Th e Guns of August (1962.)Barbara Wertheim Tuchman, Th e Guns of August, New York: Macmillan Publishing Company, cop., 1962 o atentatu u Sarajevu koje je u inozemstvu doživjelo brojna izdanja i prijevode, a kod nas se može naći i na njemačkom jeziku.U Nacionalnoj i sveučilišnoj knjižnici u Zagrebu postoji knjiga: Barbara Wertheim Tuchman, August 1914 : Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges – der eigentliche Beginn unseres Jahrhunderts, Bern – München: Scherz, cop. 1979. Isti je odnos prema pojedinim temama u Hrvatskoj nakon osamostaljenja, jer je za sada ista sudbina svjetskoga mega-hita Christophera Clarka Th e Sleepwalkers (2013.), čiji prijevod na hrvatski još uvijek čekamo i jedino nam preostaje nadati se da će ga biti, kako je obećano tijekom obilježavanja stogodišnjice Prvoga svjetskog rata.Christopher Clark, Th e Sleepwalkers : How Europe Went to War in 1914, London: Allen Lane, 2013. Zašto je tomu tako? Razlog za to u osnovi je vrlo jednostavan, premda su donedavno tek rijetki imali snage izgovoriti da je tomu tako. Naime, postrojbe koje su tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata popunjavane s područja današnje Republike Hrvatske borile su se na strani poražene Austro-Ugarske Monarhije, koja se zadnje godine rata raspala na nacionalne države. Bivše južnoslavenske pokrajine Monarhije, među kojima i Hrvatska, ubrzo su se ujedinile s Kraljevinom Srbijom, koja je kraj rata dočekala na strani pobjednika, i premda su u prvo vrijeme službeno tvorile jedinstvenu državu Kraljevinu Slovenaca, Hrvata i Srba, ubrzo su došle do izražaja suprotnosti između njezinih sastavnica. Oružane snage nove države vremenom su pomno očišćene od nepoćudnih časnikaaustrougarske vojske,Hrvoje Čapo, Broj primljenih časnika bivše austrougarske vojske u vojsku Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, Časopis za suvremenu povijest 40 (2008.), br. 3., 1087.-1103.; Čapo, Kraljevina čuvara : represivni aparat monarhističke Jugoslavije na području hrvatskih zemalja (1918.-1941.), Zagreb: Hrvatski institut za povijest, 2015. a nova država smatrana je proširenom Srbijom pa su pripojena područja tretirana kao osvojena, što je nužno dovodilo do sukoba. U napetoj političkoj atmosferi nije moglo biti ni govora o nepristranom istraživanju povijesti Prvoga svjetskog rata, niti je to povjesničarima iz Hrvatske bilo uputno činiti, pa se u rijetkim radovima hrvatske historiografije zaobilazilo reći hrvatsku stranu borbe u Prvom svjetskom ratu. Danas je posve jasno i zašto, kada se zna što se dogodilo Dragutinu Šćukancu, povjesničaru u negdašnjem Institutu za historiju radničkog pokreta (danas: Hrvatski institut za povijest), zbog napisanoga u jednom publicističkom članku.Dragutin Šćukanec, Ipak i u vojsci na hrvatskom jeziku, Kritika 3 (1970.), br. 13., 562.-563. Naime, on je, reagirajući na jedan tekst napisan u Der Spiegelu, gdje se navodno tvrdilo da hrvatski jezik nije bio službeni ni u jednoj postrojbi austrougarske vojske, napisao kratku povijest “hrvatskog domobranstva” od 1868. do 1918., pri čemu se usudio napisati da je tada “postojala, makar i po veličini ograničena, vlastita hrvatska oružana sila”, pa i da je ta “višenacionalna država i propala baš zbog toga što svim svojim narodima nije ni načelno ni stvarno priznavala suverena prava”. Filip Hameršak, Tamna strana Marsa. Hrvatska autobiografija i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Naklada Ljevak, 2013., 186. Bila je to aluzija na trenutačne političke prilike u SFRJ i JNA, a dodatni krimen bilo je to što je u popis literature stavio članke o domobranstvu iz zbornika Naša domovina (1943.) i petog sveska Hrvatske enciklopedije (1945.). Kako je članak objavljen u jeku Hrvatskoga proljeća, reakcija vlasti bila je brza i nemilosrdna. Autor je optužen za špijunažu i osuđen na četiri godine strogoga zatvora, zajedno s Franjom Tuđmanom i Brunom Bušićem.Hameršak, Tamna strana Marsa, 186., bilj. 501 Tema poželjna za istraživanje nakon prvoga rata bila je ujedinjenje južnoslavenskih zemalja u novu državu, pri čemu se nije propitivao smisao nastanka nove državne zajednice.Ferdo Šišić, Dokumenti o postanku Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca 1914–1919., Zagreb, 1920.; F. Šišić, Jadransko pitanje na Konferenciji mira u Parizu : zbirka akata i dokumenata, Zagreb: izvanredno izdanje Matice hrvatske, 1920.; Vladimir Šulek, diplomatska historija centralnih sila 1882–1915, 2 sv., Zagreb, 1938.-1939.; V. Šulek, Ugovorni temelji europske politike današnjice. Diplomatska strana, Zagreb: Naklada autora, 1942 Istraživanje iste teme, ali s komunističkim predznakom, bilo je poželjno i poticano nakon Drugoga svjetskog rata, pri čemu je posebna pažnja trebala biti posvećena radu Jugoslavenskog odbora.Ferdo Čulinović, 1918. na Jadranu, Zagreb: Glas rada, 1951.; Bogdan Krizman i Dragoslav Janković, Građa o stvaranju jugoslovenske države (1. I. – 20. XII. 1918.), 2 sv., Beograd: Institut društvenih nauka, Odeljenje za istorijske nauke, 1964.; Dragovan Šepić, Italija, saveznici i jugoslavensko pitanje 1914–1918., Zagreb: Školska knjiga, 1970.; B. Krizman, Raspad Austro-Ugarske i stvaranje jugoslavenske države, Zagreb: Školska knjiga, 1977.; B. Krizman, Hrvatska u prvom svjetskom ratu. Hrvatsko-srpski politički odnosi, Zagreb: Globus, 1989.; Vladimir Kapun, Međimurje 1918., Čakovec: “Zrinski”, 1982.; Ante Mandić, Fragmenti za historiju ujedinjenja : povodom četrdesetgodišnjice osnivanja Jugoslavenskog odbora, Zagreb: JAZU, 1956.; Ljubo Leontić, O Jugoslovenskom odboru u Londonu : Jugoslovenska narodna odbrana u Južnoj Americi i Jugoslovensko narodno vijeće u Washingtonu, Zagreb: Izdavački zavod Jugoslavenske akademije, 1960.; Milan Marjanović, Londonski ugovor iz godine 1915. Prilog povijesti borbe za Jadran 1914.-1917., Zagreb: JAZU, 1960.; Jugoslavenski odbor u Londonu : u povodu 50-godišnjice osnivanja, Vaso Bogdanov, Ferdo Čulinović i Marko Kostrenčić (ur.), Zagreb: JAZU, 1966. Tada, nakon još jednoga rata, ponovno nije bilo uputno isticati da su se „bratski narodi i narodnosti“ međusobno borili prije svega tri desetljeća.O tome je Bogumil Hrabak napisao: “Ima tema koje nisu popularne i koje se prešućuju, koje naročito nacionalnopolitičko shvaćanje određene sredine nerado akceptira, i koje čak s vremenom postaju skoro ,nepotrebne’, iako u sebi sadrže mnoge elemente značajne za razumijevanje povijesnih tokova i možda upravo za proučavanje nacionalnopolitičkog razvitka i shvaćanja u određenom u vremenskom razdoblju.” (Bogumil Hrabak, Austro-ugarski zarobljenici u Srbiji 1914–1915. godine i prilikom povlačenja kroz Albaniju, Zbornik Historijskog instituta Slavonije 1 (1964.), br. 2., 107 U obje države Monarhija je sustavno demonizirana i karakterizirana kao „tamnica naroda“, a njezina nedvojbeno agresorska uloga na Srbiju tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata ničim nije smjela biti dovedena u pitanje.O tome više vidjeti u: Tomislav Markus, Demonizacija Habsburške monarhije kao metoda historijskih istraživanja, Časopis za suvremenu povijes t 26 (1994.), br. 1., 81. -98. Odmak od ovoga propisanoga diskursa zbio se kada je već bilo izgledno da će doći do novoga rata, pri čemu je određenu ulogu možda imalo i obilježavanje obljetnice od izbijanja, odnosno završetka Prvoga svjetskog rata.O okolnostima nastanka i cjelokupni popis literature vidjeti u: Hameršak, Tamna strana Marsa, 177.-181. U tom kratkom razdoblju moglo se u periodičnim publikacijama, enciklopedijama i leksikonima pročitati nešto više o hrvatskoj vojnoj povijesti, ali je bavljenje njome kulminiralo tijekom Nezavisne Države Hrvatske. Tada su objavljene dvije knjige Slavka Pavičića (1943. i 1944.), te knjiga Vilima Bačića (1945.).Slavko Pavičić, Hrvatska vojna i ratna povijest i prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Hrvatska knjiga, 1943.; S. Pavičić, Jugozapadno (talijansko) ratište u Prvom svjetskom ratu, Zagreb: Naklada autora, 1944.; Vilim Bačić, Poviest prvog svjetskog rata na Jadranu, sv. 1., Zagreb: Hrvatski izdavački bibliografski zavod, 1945. Unatoč naslovu prve Pavičićeve knjige iz kojega se stječe dojam da je Prvi svjetski rat obrađen onako usput, njemu je posvećeno 450 od ukupno 700 stranica knjige, i to bez spominjanja talijanskoga ratišta. S obzirom na vrijeme izdanja knjige, tada to nije bilo politički korektno, pa je iz prikupljenoga materijala nastala zasebna knjiga samo o tome ratištu, zamišljena kao prva u seriji koja, nažalost, nikada nije izišla. I koliko god pojedini suvremeni povjesničari s pravom prigovarali da ove knjige više nisu primjerene u znanstvene svrhe niti ih smatraju historiografskim djelima, što i nisu jer nemaju kritički aparat, trenutačno u Hrvatskoj ne postoje bolje i opsežnije studije o hrvatskim kopnenim postrojbama u austrougarskoj vojsci. Doduše, postoji nekoliko specijaliziranih studija Zvonimira Freivogela o bojnim brodovima (2003.) i podmornicama (2007.) tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata koje su nadasve korisne, što se ne bi moglo reći za njegovu knjigu o ustroju austrougarske vojske općenito (2014.).Zvonimir Freivogel, Austrougarski bojni brodovi I. svjetskog rata / Austro - Hungarian battleships of World War One, Rijeka: “Adamić”, 2003.; Z . Freivogel, Austrougarske podmornice u I. svjetskom ratu / Austro-Hungarian submarines in World War I, Rijeka: “Adamić”, 2007.; Z. Freivogel, Austrougarska vojska u Prvome svjetskom ratu, Zagreb: Despot Infi nitus d.o.o., 2014Istraživanje povijesti austrougarske mornarice na Jadranu znatno je napredovalo zahvaljujući radu Društva “Viribus unitis” i zalaganju njihovog predsjednika Brune DobrićaCarska i kraljevska mornarica u Puli i na Jadranu od 1856. do 1918. godine : pomorskopovijesni i kulturnopovijesni prilozi, Bruno Dobrić (ur.), Pula: Društvo “Viribus unitis”, 2014.; Mornarička knjižnica (K. u. K. Marinebibliothek) i austrijska/austrougarska mornarica u Puli : zbornik radova sa međunarodnog znanstvenog skupa povodom 200. obljetnice osnutka Mornaričke knjižnice, B. Dobrić (ur.), Pula: Sveučilišna knjižnica, 2005.; Carska i kraljevska mornarica u Puli / K. u. k. Marine in Pola, katalog izložbe, B. Dobrić (ur.), Pula: Sveučilišna knjižnica – Društvo “Viribus unitis”, 1999.'. '''No, unatoč svim nedostatcima bit će vrlo teško istisnuti iz upotrebe Pavičićevu knjigu o Prvom svjetskom ratu jer je vrlo dostupna, s obzirom da je otisnuta tri puta od osamostaljenja Republike Hrvatske (1994., 1998. i 2009.).Slavko Pavičić, Hrvatska vojna i ratna poviest i prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: “Mato Lovrak”, 1994.; S. Pavičić, Hrvatska ratna i vojna povijest, Zagreb: “Mato Lo A upravo su povjesničari amateri preuzeli na sebe istraživanje hrvatske vojne povijesti i zahvaljujući njihovom trudu mi danas znamo neusporedivo više o pojedinim vojnim postrojbama i istaknutim časnicima negoli smo to znali ikada prije. Pretpostavljam da je zahvaljujući obljetnici takvih ljudi više,Ovom prilikom moram spomenuti knjige nekoliko entuzijasta koji spajaju lokalne i vojne teme, a to su: Ivica Ćosić Bukvin, Vrbanjci u „Velikom ratu“ 1914.-1918., Vrbanja: Naklada autora, 2014.b Vinko Juzbašić, Bošnjačani u Prvom svjetskom ratu, Bošnjaci: Naklada autora, 2013.; Branko Kranjčev, Našice u Prvom svjetskom ratu 1914.-1918., Našice: Naklada autora, 2015 ali glas o njihovu radu još nije stigao do šire javnosti i profesionalnih povjesničara, za razliku od radova dvojice entuzijasta koji umirovljeničke dane krate istraživanjem vojne povijesti. Jedan od njih je Nikola Tominac koji godinama istražuje lokalnu povijest Like kroz djelovanje 79. c. i kr. pješačke pukovnije ''Grof Josip Jelačić iz Otočca, a u posljednje su vrijeme nastali radovi o ratnom putu te pukovnije tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata.Nikola Tominac, Ličani u ‘Velikom ratu’. Jedanaesta sočanska bitka, 17. kolovoza – 12. rujna 1917., Senjski zbornik 39 (2012.), 213.-250.; N. Tominac, 79. pukovnija zajedničke vojske u Prvome svjetskom ratu, u: 1918. u hrvatskoj povijesti. Zbornik., Željko Holjevac (ur.), Zagreb: Matica hrvatska, 2012., 283.-322. Osim toga, surađivao je na postavljanju izložbi u Muzeju grada Zagreba, u Muzeju Sveti Ivan Zelina i u Crikvenici na temu Prvoga svjetskog rata. Dugi niz godinama talijanskim ratištem bavi se samozatajni Lovro Galić koji poznaje svaki kamen na tom bojištu i zna o Prvom svjetskom ratu općenito više od svih hrvatskih povjesničara zajedno. No, njegove knjige objavljene su isključivo u Sloveniji i nisu baš lako dostupne.Lovro Galić i Branko Marušič, Tolminsko mostišče, sv. 1., Tolmin: Tolminski muzej, 2005.; L. Galić, Darja Pirih i Boris Jukić, Od Krna do Rombona 1915-1917, Kobarid: Ustanova Fundacija Poti miru v Posočju, 2007.; Alois Harl, L. Galić, Irena Pavlović, Alenka Klemec i Ortolf Harl, Priprave Kranjske dežele in obalne pokrajine spomladi 1915 v pričakanju italijanske invazije (iz vojnega dnevnika c. in k. polkovnika Aloisa Pl. Harla, Kobarid: Kobariški muzej, 2013 Jedini profesionalni povjesničar u Hrvatskoj koji se sustavno bavi vojnom poviješću hrvatskih postrojbi jest Dinko Čutura koji istražuje ratni put 2. domobranske divizije i lik njezinog zapovjednika Stjepana Sarkotića.Dinko Čutura, Hrvatske postrojbe u Prvom svjetskom ratu i vojni raspad Austro-Ugarske (magistarski rad), Zagreb: Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Filozofski fakultet, 2003.; D. Čutura i Lovro Galić, Veliki rat: Pregled ratnih operacija, Hrvatska revija 4 (obnovljeni tečaj), 2004., br. 3., 13.-60.; D. Čutura, Usporedba studija Stjepana Sarkotića i studija Konrada von Hötzendorfa o pretpostavljenom sukobu na Talijanskom bojištu sa stvarnim događajima koji su se zbili od 1915. do 1917., u: Feldmaršal Svetozar Borojević od Bojne (1856.-1920.), Marino Manin (ur.), Zagreb: Hrvatski institut za povijest, 2011., 71.-90.; D. Čutura, Stjepan Sarkotić – časnik, strateg i političar (disertacija), Zagreb: Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Filozofski fakultet, 2012. Doduše, postoji još jedan pregledni rad Filipa Novosela Filip Novosel, Hrvatskoslavonske postrojbe u sastavu austrougarske vojske za vrijeme Prvog svjetskog rata, Scrinia Slavonica. Godišnjak Podružnice za povijest Slavonije, Srijema i Baranje 10 (2010.), 267.-289. ''' '''te radovi nekolicine autora koji istražuju domobranstvo kroz duže razdoblje pa se uzgred dotiču i Prvoga svjetskog rata, ali im za sada događanja tijekom rata nisu bila od primarnoga interesa.Tado Oršolić, Hrvatsko domobranstvo kao ,separatum corpus’ ugarskog domobranstva (1868.- -1914.), Radovi Filozofskoga fakulteta u Zadru 39 (2000.), br. 26., 165.-190.; Tomislav Zorko, Hrvatsko domobranstvo i oružništvo kao odrednice hrvatske autonomije 1868.–1914., Lovrećki libar 8 (2006.), br. 8., 33.-40.; Vladimir Huzjan, Raspuštanje Hrvatskog domobranstva nakon završetka Prvog svjetskog rata, Časopis za suvremenu povijest 37 (2005.), br. 2., 445.-465.; Milan Pojić, Ustroj austrougarske vojske na ozemlju Hrvatske 1868.–1914., Arhivski vjesnik 43 (2000.), 147.-169. te Tomislav Aralica, Hrvatski ratnici kroz stoljeća, 3 sv., Zagreb: Znanje, 1996.-2010 I zato smo tu gdje jesmo: bez svijesti o svojoj vojnoj/ratnoj povijesti i s jednim u hrvatskom javnom prostoru gotovo zaboravljenim ratom, što se jako dobro vidjelo tijekom obilježavanje Stogodišnjice Prvoga svjetskog rata. I po tome se jako razlikujemo od srpske historiografi je koja je Prvi svjetski rat, isto kao i Drugi, uklopila u svoju ratnu povijest odmah po njihovom završetku. Jedan od važnih razloga takvom stanju u Hrvatskoj jest i taj što je u Beogradu bilo središte Vojno-istorijskog instituta i Vojno-izdavačkog zavoda, dok u Zagrebu nije bilo, niti danas ima, srodne ustanove, pa su fragmenti hrvatske vojne povijesti ugrađeni u publikacije tih ustanova, uključujući serijsku publikaciju Vojno-istorijski glasnik,Bogdan Krizman, Dobropoljska bitka, Vojnoistorijski glasnik 17 (1966.), br. 6., 47.-69.; B. Krizman, Predaja austrougarskog ratnog brodovlja u Puli 1918. godine, Vojnoistorijski glasnik 18 (1967.), br. 2., 239.-266.; B. Krizman, Solunsko primirje 29. septembra 1918., Vojnoistorijski glasnik, 19 (1968.), br. 1., 71.-94.; B. Krizman, Završne operacije srpske vojske u jesen 1918. godine. (Do oslobođenja Beograda), Vojnoistorijski glasnik 20 (1969.), br. 2., 27.-108.; Petar Opačić, Trupe odbrane Beograda u Kolubarskoj bici 1914. godine, Vojnoistorijski glasnik 33 (1982.), br. 3., 201.- 236.; Mirko Radmanović, Ustanak na ratnim brodovima austrougarske fl ote u Boki kotorskoj, Vojnoistorijski glasnik 34 (1983.), br. 3., 203.-227. dok su samo krhotine hrvatske ratne povijesti završile u općim enciklopedijama iz toga razdoblja.O tome vidjeti: Hameršak, Tamna strana Marsa, 184.-185., a posebice bilj. 488.-492. Najpoznatija izdanja vojnih zavoda svakako su Vojna enciklopedija u 11 svezaka (1970. -1975.),Vojna enciklopedija, 11 sv., Beograd: Vojnoizdavački zavod, 1970.-1975., sv. 2., 3., 5., 8., 9., 10 te knjige Milana Zelenike (1962.)Milan Zelenika, Prvi svetski rat 1914., Beograd: “Vojno delo”, 1962. i Petra Tomca (1973.).Petar Tomac, Prvi svetski rat 1914–1918., Beograd: Vojnoizdavački zavod, 1973 Što je napravljeno? Iako se istraživanje Prvoga svjetskoga rata u jugoslavenskoj državi moglo odvijati u strogo kontroliranim uvjetima i uz poštivanje ograničenja proisteklih iz političke doktrine, rijetki su to činili. Tek je krajem 1960-ih primjetan izlazak većega broja radova koji se barem kronološki dotiču svjetskoga rata, pri čemu treba upozoriti da je razlika zamjetna zato što do tada nema gotovo ništa, a tada je ipak objavljeno štošta i ta se uzlazna putanja nastavila tijekom 1980-ih. Značajnija razlika u temama i broju radova uočljiva je tek nakon 1990. i osamostaljenja Republike HrvatskeUsp. Vijoleta Herman, Bibliografi ja radova o Prvom svjetskom ratu objavljenih u historijskim časopisima u razdoblju 1945–1998. godine, Radovi Zavoda za hrvatsku povijest 32/33 (1999.- 2000.), 491.-498. Radovi su razvrstani u četiri glavne skupine: “Radovi o prilikama u Habsburškoj Monarhiji uoči I. svjetskog rata”, “O prilikama za vrijeme svjetskog rata 1914-1918.” (uključujući ravno deset članaka u podskupini “Vojna problematika”), “Prilike obrađene tijekom dužeg vremenskog perioda” te “Prikazi i ocjene strane literature”.. U istom razdoblju objavljeno je publicističko djelo Josipa Horvata (1967.) kojemu je najveći nedostatak izostanak kritičkoga aparata jer se u nekim dijelovima pokazalo pouzdanim, no nikako provjerljivim.Josip Horvat, Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Stvarnost, 1967 Spominjem ga stoga što je to bilo jedino sveobuhvatno djelo o ratu tiskano u Zagrebu do opsežne studije Bogdana Krizmana vrlo obećavajućeg naslova (1989.), ali ne od pretjerane koristi izva usko specijalizirane teme.Bogdan Krizman, Hrvatska u I. svjetskom ratu : hrvatsko-srpski politički odnosi, Zagreb: Globus, 1989. Osim već spomenutih općih političkih prilika, do 1990. istraživano je pristupanje u dobrovoljačke (jugoslavenske/srpske) odrede,Ivan Čizmić, Dobrovoljački pokret jugoslavenskih iseljenika u SAD u Prvom svjetskom ratu, Historijski zbornik 23-24 (1970.-1971.), 21.-43. Korisno je vidjeti: Ilija Jovanović, Stevan Rajković i dr., Jugoslovenski dobrovoljački korpus u Rusiji. Prilog istoriji dobrovoljačkog pokreta (1914–1918), Beograd: Vojnoizdavački zavod “Vojno delo”, 1954.; Bogumil Hrabak, Jugosloveni zarobljenici u Italiji i njihovo dobrovoljačko pitanje 1915–1918., Novi Sad: Filozofski fakultet – Institut za istoriju, 1980.; te druge njegove radove od kojih su neki objavljeni u Zborniku Historijskog instituta Slavonije i Časopisu za suvremenu povijest pobune vojnika i mornara,Dio radova te tematike objavljen je u Vojnoistorijskom glasniku stoga vidi bilj. 26. Ostali radovi su: Bogdan Krizman, Građa o nemirima u Hrvatskoj na kraju g. 1918., Historijski zbornik 10 (1957.), br. 1./4., 111.-129.; Benjamin Stulli, Prilozi građi o ustanku mornara u Boki Kotorskoj 1.–3. februara 1918., Arhivski vjesnik 1 (1958.), br. 1., 174.-248.; B. Stulli, Vojna pobuna u Kragujevcu 1918 godine, Arhivski almanah 3 (1960.), br. 2./3., 269.-275.; Dinko Foretić, Antiaustrijski pokreti u ratnoj mornarici u Šibeniku 1917/1918., Radovi Filozofskoga fakulteta u Zadru 6 (1964.–1967.), 195.-214.; B. Stulli, Prilozi građi za historiju revolucionarnog pokreta mornara na našoj obali 1918. god., Arhivski vjesnik 9 (1966.), br. 9., 7.-109.; B. Stulli, Revolucionarni pokreti i pobune u austrougarskoj mornarici tijekom 1917. i 1918., Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis 6 (1967.), br. 1.-4., 46.-63.; B. Stulli, Novi prilozi građi za historiju revolucionarnog pokreta mornara na našoj obali 1917-1918., Arhivski vjesnik 10 (1967.), br. 10., 1.-51. širenje komunističkih ideja među stanovništvom pod utjecajem povratnika iz Rusije,36 vojni uspjesi srbijanske vojske37 i jedna studija o sarajevskom atentatu.38 S izuzetkom Bogdana Krizmana, uglavnom je riječ o pojedinačnim radovima koji odskaču od uobičajenoga polja istraživanja autora, dok su vojne teme osobito intenzivno istraživali povjesničari iz Srbije, pretpostavljam, bez ikakvih problema. Nakon 1990-ih povećava se broj opširnih znanstvenih studija na temu Prvoga svjetskog rata. Historiografski najvrjednije su dvije politološke studije iz diplomatske povijesti Livije Kardum (1997., 2000. i 2009.),39 zbornik radova sa znanstvenoga skupa posvećenog obljetnici rođenja Svetozara Boroevića (2006.), kojemu su o istom povodu bile posvećene po jedna spomenica i katalog izložbe40 te dva zbornika radova sa skupova o godini 1918., održanih gotovo u isto vrijeme u Hrvatskom institutu za povijest i u Matici hrvatskoj (2008.).41 Tih se godina pojavljuju 36 Osim Bogumila Hrabaka, o tome su pisali: Ivan Očak, U borbi za ideje Oktobra : jugoslavenski povratnici iz Sovjetske Rusije (1918–1921), Zagreb: Stvarnost, 1976.; I. Očak, Jugoslavenski oktobarci : likovi i sudbine, Zagreb: Školska knjiga, 1979.; Drago Škorić, Uloga povratnika iz ruskog zarobljeništva u razvoju događaja u Hrvatskoj potkraj godine 1918., Starine JAZU, knj. 46., Zagreb: JAZU, 1956., 7.-21.; Josip Vidmar, Prilozi građi za povijest 1917–1918 (s osobitim osvrtom na razvoj radničkog pokreta i odjeke Oktobarske revolucije kod nas), Arhivski vjesnik 1 (1958.), br. 1., 11.-173. 37 Uz radove Bogdana Krizmana objavljene u Vojnoistorijskom glasniku, tu su još i: B. Krizman, Srpska Vrhovna komanda u danima raspada Austro-Ugarske 1918., Historijski zbornik 14 (1961.), 167.-216.; B. Krizman, Pripremanje ofanzive na Solunskom frontu (septembra 1918), Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis 4 (1965.), br. 5., 55.-82. te studije: Petar Opačić, Solunska ofenziva 1918. godine : srpska vojska u završnom periodu prvog svetskog rata, Beograd: Vojnoistorijski institut, 1980.; P. Opačić, Srbija, Solunski fr ont i ujedinjenje, Beograd: Književne novine, 1990. 38 Vladimir Dedijer, Sarajevo 1914., Beograd: Prosveta, 1966.; V. Dedijer, Sarajevo 1914., 2 sv., Beograd: Prosveta, 1978. 39 Osim brojnih radova, tu su i studije: Livia Kardum, Europska diplomacija i prvi svjetski rat, sv. 1., Zagreb: Fakultet političkih znanosti, 1997.; L. Kardum, Europska diplomacija i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Fakultet političkih znanosti, 2000.; L. Kardum, Europska diplomacija i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Fakultet političkih znanosti, 2006.; L. Kardum, Suton stare Europe : europska diplomacija i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Golden marketing – Tehnička knjiga, 2009. 40 Feldmaršal Svetozar Borojević od Bojne (1856.-1920.), Marino Manin (ur.), Zagreb: Hrvatski institut za povijest, 2011.; Milan Pojić, Vojskovođa Svetozar Boroević 1856–1920 (povodom 150. obljetnice rođenja), Zagreb: Hrvatski državni arhiv, 2006.; Drago Roksandić, Feldmaršal Svetozar Borojević od Bojne (1856–1920) : Lav ili Lisica sa Soče?, Zagreb: Vijeće srpske nacionalne manjine grada Zagreba, 2006. 41 Godina 1918. Prethodnice, zbivanja, posljedice, Zlatko Matijević (ur.), Zagreb: Hrvatski institut za povijest, 2010.; 1918. u hrvatskoj povijesti, Zbornik, Željko Holjevac (ur.), Zagreb: Matica hrvatska, 2012. 30 Srijem u prvom svjetskom ratu 1914. - 1918. studije Branke Boban o djelatnosti Stjepana Radića i Mire Kolar o spašavanju gladne djece iz pasivnih krajeva Hrvatske i Bosne i Hercegovine posljednjih godina rata, s popisom primateljskih obitelji42 te studije o interniranju stanovništva Istre u unutrašnjost Monarhije provedeno na početku rata.43 Izišli su dugo očekivani katalozi izložbi od kojih je najpoznatija Dadoh zlato za željezo, održana u Hrvatskom povijesnim muzeju u Zagrebu 2006. (katalog iz 2011.), dok je, uz nekoliko manjih izložbi, bila održana velika izložba u Povijesnom i pomorskom muzeju u Puli.44 Objavljeni su davno napisani dnevnički zapisi Frane Dubravčića, običnoga pojedinca u ratu45 te dnevnik Carske i kraljevske pješačke pukovnije br. 16. iz Bjelovara.46 Probuđeno zanimanje za Prvi svjetski rat urodilo je još jednom golemom razlikom u odnosu na prethodno razdoblje. Krajem 1990-ih pojavljuje se čak troje kandidata s temama magistarskoga rada iz toga razdoblja na poslijediplomskom studiju povijesti Filozofskoga fakulteta Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, tada jedine ustanove s doktorskim studijem u Hrvatskoj. Bila sam to ja s temom o javnom zdravstvu (obranjeno 2002.), Dinko Čutura s temom o hrvatskim postrojbama i raspadu Austro-Ugarske (2003.) i Ivan Bulić s temom o vojnoj cenzuri (2007.).47 Osim nas, bili su još kolega Ante Bralić koji je obrađivao novinstvo u Zadru do izbijanja rata (2002.) i Hrvoje Čapo sa svakodnevnim životom u Požegi kroz 42 Branka Boban, Stjepan Radić u vrijeme Prvoga svjetskog rata, Zagreb: Alinea, 2006.; Mira Kolar, Spašavanje gladne djece u Hrvatskoj za Prvoga svjetskog rata, Slavonski Brod: Hrvatski institut za povijest – Podružnica za povijest Slavonije, Srijema i Baranje, 2008. 43 Andrej Bader, Zaboravljeni egzodus 1915.-1918., Medulin: Naklada autora, 2009.; A. Bader, Zaboravljeni egzodus 1915.-1918., Pula: Općina Ližnjan, 2011.; Davor Mandić, Istra u vihoru velikog rata : sudbina evakuiraca 1914.-1918., Pula: Susreti na dragom kamenu – Povijesni i pomorski muzej Istre, 2013. 44 “Dadoh zlato za željezo” : Prvi svjetski rat u zbirkama Hrvatskog povijesnog muzeja, Jelena Boro- šak Marijanović (ur.), Zagreb: Hrvatski povijesni muzej, 2011.; Za cara i domovinu 1914–1918., Katarina Pocedić (ur.), Pula: Povijesni muzej Istre, 2008. 45 Frane Dubravčić, Živ sam i dobro mi je! Uspomene iz Prvog svjetskog rata 1914.-1918., Otočac: Katedra Čakavskog sabora pokrajine Gacke, 2002. 46 Ratni dnevnik C. K. Varaždinske pješačke pukovnije br. 16., 2 sv., Željko Pleskalt (ur.), Bjelovar: Državni arhiv u Bjelovaru, 2004. 47 Vijoleta Herman Kaurić, Funkcioniranje zdravstvene službe u Požeškoj županiji tijekom Prvog svjetskog rata. Primjer Kraljevske zemaljske bolnice u Pakracu (magistarski rad), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2002.; Dinko Čutura, Hrvatske postrojbe u Prvom svjetskom ratu i vojni raspad Austro-Ugarske (magistarski rad), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2003.; Ivan Bulić, Vojna cenzura u Trojednoj kraljevini Hrvatskoj, Slavoniji i Dalmaciji za vrijeme Prvoga svjetskoga rata (magistarski rad), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2007. Prvi svjetski rat u hrvatskoj historiografiji 31 duži vremenski period (2007.), kojima je rat bio važna vremenska odrednica.48 Većina nas nastavila je s doktoratima iz istoga razdoblja, ali s nešto promijenjenim temama: ja o dobrotvornim akcijama u Zagrebu (2006.), Ivan Bulić o djelatnosti bana Ivana baruna Skerlecza Lomničkog (2011.) i Dinko Čutura o Stjepanu Sarkotiću (2012.).49 U međuvremenu su nam se pridružili Ante Bralić s istraživanjem života u Zadru (2005.), Nikola Anušić s utjecajem španjolske gripe (2011.) i Filip Hameršak s analizom autobiografi ja sudionika rata.50 Nevolja je što svi radimo u različitim ustanovama i, premda međusobno surađujemo, bilo bi znatno korisnije kada bi postojalo sustavnije zajedničko/projektno istraživanje Prvoga svjetskoga rata u Hrvatskoj. No, najviše se primjećuje porast broja „sitnih“ radova većega broja autora s puno širim rasponom istraživanih tema negoli je to bilo prije osamostaljenja. Većina tih radova odnosi se na nevojničke i nepolitičke teme: cenzuru i publicistiku,51 odjeke rata,52 48 Ante Bralić, Zadarsko novinstvo uoči Prvog svjetskog rata, magistarski rad, Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2002.; Hrvoje Čapo, Svakodnevni život u Požegi od 1910. do 1921. godine. Povijesnodemografska analiza (magistarski rad), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2007., izišlo kao knjiga Povijest Požege i njezina stanovništva od 1910. do 1921., Jastrebarsko: Naklada Slap, 2009. 49 Vijoleta Herman Kaurić, Za naše junake... Rad dobrotvornih humanitarnih društava u gradu Zagrebu 1914.–1918. (doktorska disertacija), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2007.; Ivan Bulić, Ivan Skerlecz Lomnički 1913.–1917. kraljevski komesar i hrvatski ban (doktorska disertacija), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2011. i Dinko Čutura, Stjepan Sarkotić. Časnik, strateg i političar (doktorska disertacija), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2012. 50 Ante Bralić, Zadar u doba Prvog svjetskog rata (doktorska disertacija), Zadar: Odjel za povijest Sveučilišta u Zadru, 2005.; Nikola Anušić, U sjeni Velikog rata : utjecaj pandemije španjolske gripe (1918/1919) na sociodemografske promjene u sjevernoj Hrvatskoj (doktorska disertacija), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2011., izišlo kao knjiga U sjeni Velikog rata : pandemija španjolske gripe 1918.-1919. u sjevernoj Hrvatskoj : metodološki izazovi demografske analize, Zagreb: Srednja Europa, 2015.; Filip Hameršak, Hrvatska autobiografi ja i Prvi svjetski rat (doktorska disertacija), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, 2013., izišlo kao knjiga Tamna strana Marsa. Hrvatska autobiografi ja i Prvi svjetski rat, Zagreb: Naklada Ljevak, 2013. 51 Ivan Balta, Grad Osijek u Prvom svjetskom ratu kroz povijesne priče i iskaze, Književna revija 41 (2001.), br. 3.-4., 129.-144.; I. Balta, Zapisi o osječkim vojnim jedinicama u Prvom svjetskom ratu, Anali Zavoda za znanstveni i umjetnički rad u Osijeku 17 (2001.), 67.-89. Ovaj posljednji rad objavljen je u još dvije varijante u: I. Balta, Slavonija i slavonske vojne jedinice u Prvome svjetskom ratu, Polemos 8 (2005.), br. 15./16., 205.-219. i I. Balta, Vojne jedinice iz Hrvatske (Slavonije) u I. svjetskom ratu, Dani dr. Franje Tuđmana : Hrvati kroz stoljeća, sv. 1., (2008.), 129.-143. 52 Damir Agičić, Civil Croatia on the Eve of the First World War (Th e Echo of the Assassination and Ultimatum), Povijesni prilozi 14 (1995.), 301.-317.; Ivan Bulić, Miroslav Krleža o Hrvatskoj u Prvome svjetskom ratu. Između kronike i interpretacije, Časopis za suvremenu povijest 39 (2007.), br. 3., 687.-704. 32 Srijem u prvom svjetskom ratu 1914. - 1918. internirane osobe,53 svakodnevni život,54 zdravstvenu zaštitu, školstvo i socijalnu skrb,55 nemire poznatije pod zajedničkim nazivom „zeleni kader“,56 ali i sudbinu pojedinaca u Velikom ratu.57 Iako je riječ o popriličnom broju radova, ipak su to pojedinačni prilozi koji pokušavaju rasvijetliti to posve zanemareno razdoblje hrvatske povijesti. 53 Mira Kolar, Logor za internirce u Žlebiću i glavno središnje taborište za internirane i evakuirane u Koprivnici 1915.-1917., Podravski zbornik 30 (2004.), 153.-176.; Diana Mikšić, Ruski ratni zarobljenici u Prvom svjetskom ratu prema gradivu Hrvatskoga državnog arhiva, Arhivski vjesnik 48 (2005.), 100.-114.; Hrvoje Čapo, Gradivo požeškog arhiva o špijunima u Prvome svjetskom ratu, Scrinia Slavonica. Godišnjak Podružnice za povijest Slavonije, Srijema i Baranje 6 (2006.), 267.-289.; Davor Mandić, Pulski Hrvatski list (1915.–1918.) – zapisi o ,evakuircima’ s područja Pomorske utvrde Pula, Časopis za suvremenu povijest 42 (2010.), br. 3., 779.-820.; Željko Karaula, Sarajevski atentat 28. lipnja 1914. godine – reakcije Hrvata i Srba u Kraljevini Hrvatskoj, Slavoniji i Dalmaciji, Radovi Zavoda za hrvatsku povijest 43 (2011.), br. 43., 255.-291. 54 Ante Bralić, Kako preživjeti u Zadru? Prvi svjetski rat, Radovi Filozofskoga Fakulteta u Zadru. Razdio povijesnih znanosti 37 (1998.), 155.-175.; A. Bralić, Kretanje cijena u Zadru tijekom Prvog svjetskog rata, Radovi Zavoda za povijesne znanosti HAZU u Zadru 42 (2000.), 413.-430.; A. Bralić, Zadar u Prvome svjetskom ratu, Hrvatska revija 4 (2004.), br. 2., 58.-63.; Hrvoje Čapo, Požega u Prvom svjetskom ratu kroz deset slika, Hrvatska revija 5 (2005.), br. 2., 69.-75.; H. Čapo, Prisiljeni živjeti s ratom: franjevci u Brodu, Požegi i Cerniku u Prvom svjetskom ratu (pogled kroz samostanske kronike), Croatica Christiana periodica 29 (2005.), br. 56., 171.-191.; A. Bralić, Zadar u vrtlogu propasti Habsburške Monarhije (1917.-1918.), Časopis za suvremenu povijest 38 (2006.), br. 1., 243.-266.; Vijoleta Herman Kaurić, Prvi svjetski rat, Slavonija, Srijem i Baranja : vrela europske civilizacije, 3 sv., Vesna Kusin i Branka Šulc (gl. ur.), Zagreb: Ministarstvo kulture RH – Galerija Klovićevi dvori, 2009., 1: 431.-435.; Mirjana Jurić, Zagreb u Prvome svjetskom ratu: povijesne novine kao izvor za istraživanje socijalne povijesti, Libellarium 2 (2009.), br. 2., 121.-143. 55 Ante Bralić, Zadarsko školstvo u Prvom svjetskom ratu, Radovi Zavoda za povijesne znanosti HAZU u Zadru 48 (2006.), 597.-630.; Mira Kolar, Petrinjci i briga za istarsku djecu za vrijeme Prvog svjetskog rata, Petrinjski zbornik 1 (1998.), 75.-90.; M. Kolar, Zbrinjavanje gladne istarske djece tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata u Križevcima i okolici, CRIS 8 (2006.), 14.-25.; Vijoleta Herman Kaurić, Koliko je društava djelovalo u Zagrebu za vrijeme Prvoga svjetskog rata, Historijski zbornik 62 (2009.), br. 2., 427.-463.; V. Herman Kaurić, Projekt gradnje vojne zarazne bolnice u Brodu na Savi za Prvoga svjetskoga rata, Scrinia Slavonica. Godišnjak Podružnice za povijest Slavonije, Srijema i Baranje 9 (2009.), 275.-295. 56 Ivo Banac, „I Karlo je o’šo u komite“. Nemiri u sjevernoj Hrvatskoj u jesen 1918., Časopis za suvremenu povijest 24 (1992.), br. 3., 23.-43. 57 Ornata Tadin, Osobni fond generala Stjepana Sarkotića – analitički inventar, Arhivski vjesnik 37 (1994.), 221.-262.; Andrej Čebotarev, Prvi svjetski rat u očima grofa Stjepana Erdödyja, Gazophylacium 2 (1995.), br. 1./2., 33.-58.; Nikola Batušić, Ratni dnevnik Branka Gavelle, u: Krležini dani u Osijeku 2002., Branko Hećimović (ur.), Zagreb – Osijek, 2003., 132.-157.; Meri Kunčić i Zoran Ladić, Prilog životopisu Milana Japunčića, Biobibliographica 1 (2003.), 69.-90.; Davorin Peterlin, Josip „Josipovič“ Rukavina, Hrvatska revija 6 (2006.), br. 1., 4.-11.; Vijoleta Herman Kaurić, Sjećanja dr. Vatroslava Florschütza sa ratištâ Prvoga svjetskoga rata, Godišnjak Njemačke narodnosne zajednice 15 (2008.), 35.-49.; Ivan Hrstić, Dnevnik Ivana Čovića – prilog istraživanju dobrovoljačkog pokreta među Hrvatima u SAD-u u vrijeme Prvoga svj